The primary aim of this proposal is to prepare stilbene derivatives for use as axonally transported neuron imaging agents. These compounds will be used to define some of the structure/activity relationships of neuronal imaging agents with the hope of gaining a better understanding of the process of axonal neuron transport. The ideal accomplishment of this proposal would result in the rational design and synthesis of a superior imaging agent. This ideal agent would have a specificity for axonal transport by neurons, allow for fluorescent and/or X-ray imaging of neurons, and be primarily used in biomedical research with potential for clinical applications in the study of neurological diseases (Alzheimer's, Parkinson's) and traumatic injury to the neural network. The project is broken down into two parts: development of radiopaque agents for X-ray imaging; and development of fluorescent agents. Both aspects of this project are designed to simultaneously develop structure/activity relationships for the process of axonal transport. The project has a strong Emphasis on interdisciplinary effort between the synthetic effort of the PI and the biological testing of the collaborator. The undergraduate students who work on this project will enjoy the pleasure of working on a chemical problem with direct biological application, encouraging them in the pursuit of graduate and/or professional studies in the health sciences.